Graphics memory footprint is common for a running computing system where memory buffers allocated by a component are often not used without the knowledge or intervention of the component originally allocating the buffers. Conventional techniques often result in a waste of memory resources associated with graphics buffers, such as when a particular processing state lasts for a long period of time.